1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel intake system for a V-type combustion engine of an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to the automobile fuel intake system employed in a multi-cylinder automobile combustion engine having V-shaped cylinder banks.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacture of multi-cylinder internal combustion engines is now increasing for use aboard automotive vehicles. This is particularly true of automobile internal combustion engines having 8 to 12 cylinders. This is not an exception to the internal combustion engine of a type having V-shaped cylinder banks such as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open (kokai) Patent Publication No. 40724/1985.
When it comes to the employment of the multiple cylinders in the internal combustion engine having V-shaped cylinder banks on respective sides of the longitudinal sense of an engine cylinder block, the length of the engine cylinder block tends to have an increased length accompanied by the necessity of use of a crankshaft of correspondingly increased length. The increase in length of the engine cylinder block poses a problem associated with a proper distribution of intake air for each cylinder bank in a direction generally parallel to the crank axis along which the crankshaft extends.
On the other hand, in order to avoid any possible adverse influence which may be brought on a compact feature of the internal combustion engine of the type having V-shaped cylinder banks, it is recommended to install a throttle casing, which is one of relatively bulky component parts of the internal combustion engine, within a generally V-shaped longitudinal center space delimited between the cylinder banks.